


Mm yes

by Marinasbaetbh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Au: no game, M/M, based off a prompt, crackfic, kinda nsfw, no game, no sburb, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinasbaetbh/pseuds/Marinasbaetbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt where things get hot and John likes Jack Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mm yes

John was nineteen.  
Dave was nineteen.

It's only natural the two started getting a bit steamy at Dave's place. 

Dave was on John like usual, delved into one of their many make out sessions. This time though, Dave was determined to take it a step further.

He was currently straddling John's torso, hands on either side of his head with John's hands on Dave's hips. John curled his fingers, lightly grabbing onto the belt loops on either side, tugging in vain to bring Dave's body closer to his own.

Dave took this as a good sign to move forward, his lips slowly parting from John's and curling into a faint grin at the soft whine of protest that rose from the other. Instead of going back to the kiss like he usually would after taking a few sharp breaths, he moved down, letting his lips ghost across his skin as he made his way towards John's neck. Once there, he started to softly kiss along it, moving either further down as he waited for that one little sign... and then he got it. John's breath hitched, his head tilting towards Dave a bit once he felt Dave's light touch on his sensitive spot. The younger Strider didn't waste another moment before latching onto the spot, his mouth opening a bit as he softly flicked his tongue against the spot. 

A soft whimper escaped John, his eyes closing yet again as he felt the other begin to suck. He sharply bit his lip, his hands unhooking from Dave's belt loops and instead moving to softly grip at his sides, balling Dave's looser shirt.

After a few moments John couldn't help but let out a quiet moan, his head now leaning againt Dave's as he softly tugged on his shirt. Dave continued, slowly beginning to suck a little harder, as well as beginning to trail his hand south. Once he reached the other's waist band though, he slid it back up and under his shirt. Within moments he was teasing the other's pectoral and earning more, increasingly eager, moans and even sooner than expected, earning the soft sigh of his name. 

Taking it another step further, he began to softly rub against the other, getting a sharper, louder moan out of the other, along with a name. But not Dave's name. No, this was another person's. A more... famous.. person. None other than the famed Jack Black.

"O-oh~! Jack, don't stop!"

Dave quickly jerked away at the foreign name, his eyes opening a bit to look at John, his face confused. At first, John was unaware of what he had done, an equally as confused look spreading across his face. This being quickly followed by a blush. 

"Oh shit-" he muttered, eyes widening a bit in horror.

"Jack?" Dave asked, a slight hint of an undertone of anger in his voice. John gulped, sitting up a little. 

"Well... you know how I like Jack... Jack Black." His face quickly became one of guilt, matching his tone.

"Dude, did you just seriously call out Jack Black's name?"

"Uh... yes?" John cringed a little at Dave's expression, but knew he had to tell him something important.

"And... and I want to continue to. Or.... I just don't want sex at all." he finished, his tone a little harsh at the end. It was Dave's turn to widen his eyes, one eyebrow cocked. 

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's Jack or nothing."

Dave let the shock fade from his face, a small smirk replacing it. 

"Fine. Jack it is."

John couldn't help a small grin as he nodded, shifting a little under Dave. 

"Alright, then let's do this, Jack."


End file.
